Young Forever
by Twizzler Addict
Summary: "Forever young, I wanna be forever young, Do you really wanna live forever? KND Songfic. Slight romance from 3x4 and 2x5


**I DON NOT own Codename: KND**

_**Song—Young Forever by Jay-Z ft. Mr. Hudson **_

**The gang's about 17 going on 18 here. **

**It's summer. **

**Rated for Teen partying, alcohol and slight drug reference. **

Young Forever

Wallabee "Wally" Beetles let the cool ocean breeze run through his hair and smooth over his skin as he drove his old, classic, orange colored sports car to the coast. The top was down and the sun was setting in the sky. The gleam from the sun bounced off his skin as he cruised the highway, arriving at a large beach celebration.

Tonight was Rachel's McKenzie's annual Summer Beach Bash. When they were in middle school, these parties used to be purely innocent. Giggly teen girls and awkward teen guys mingled and partied together, for the first time experiencing what was to come the rest of their lives.

He parked and stepped out of his car, taking another whiff of the salty air and smirked. He loved that smell. It smelled like childhood. Like summers spent with your best friends, just making sand castles and playing make believe games. Just lost in your own little worlds, never thinking too much. The truth was that when you're young, you live in the moment without even trying.

"WALLY! HEY MAN!" He rolled his eyes smiling. He began to walk to his best friend, Hoagie. Looking at Hoagie, he couldn't help but chuckle. Hoagie stood, waving him over like a maniac, with his arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Abby. When Wally reached the two teens, he and Hoagie did the expected guy hand shake and he gave Abby a friendly hug.

"What's up Hoag's? How ya been doing?"

"You should know man, you saw me yesterday."

"Man, was that yesterday?"

"See. This is what happens when you let Patton buy the beers." Hoagie said with a chuckle, letting his eyes wander to the already drunk, drill sergeant fiercely making out with his also drunk on and off girlfriend, Fanny.

"Patton needs to lay off the liquor." Wally mumbled.

"You'd have to be drunk to handle Fanny." Abby said with a giggle.

They all shared a laugh when he noticed the song that was playing. It was one of his favorite songs.

_Let's dance in style,__  
__Let's dance for a while,__  
__Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies__  
__Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,__  
__Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?__  
__Let us die young or let us live forever,__  
__We don't have the power but we never say never,__  
__Sitting in a sandpit,__  
__Life is a short trip,__  
__The music's for the sad man_

He smiled. This song reminded him of when he was in the KND. Life was so sweet back then. He got to live in a tree house and fight adults all day. He got to chill and play video games with Hoagie, share inside jokes with Abby, get bone crushing hugs from Kuki, and Nigel was still there.

Nigel.

He was still living up on the moon, with no doubt in Wally's mind making his old sector proud.

"Here Wall's, take a swig." Hoagie said shoving a beer in his hands. Wally took a sip and let the taste fall down his throat. While he drank, he scanned the beach. It had gotten dark while he was talking to his mates and various Hawaiian themed lights stuck out of the ground lit up the party.

Rachel was talking and greeting everyone, making sure everyone was settled and having fun. She needed to loosen up a bit. Wally decided Rachel needed one of Patton's beers.

He saw Bartie and Virginia sitting around the bonfire with multiple other teens. Virginia, or virgin airlines as a once high Hoagie had called her, was cuddled up to Bartie, both their bodies covered up by a blue blanket.

Ace "Fly Boy" was talking to a few guys near the parking lot and flirting with a newly thin, Lizzie Divine. They were both still as much as an annoyance as they were when they were kids. Morons.

Across the beach, he saw Sonya and Lee having a not-so-private slow dance together. They swayed in harmony as the bass vibrated the sand. Wally chuckled. Lee still wore that old ski cap.

He saw Hoagie's little bro, Tommy, sitting with his and Kuki's own little siblings, Mushi and Joey. They were just talking and laughing, hanging out under a palm tree. Mushi laid her head on Joey's shoulder and set her hand in Tommy's. Both boys blushed. What a Flirt.

Wait. If Mushi was here, where was Kuki? He scanned over the beach again multiple times until he spotted the girl, sitting on a rock looking up at the sky.

Same old Kuki.

She could never keep her head out of the clouds.

He began his walk over to the rock, stopping along the way to get a new beer. When he reached her, he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped in shock, but quickly relaxed falling into his chest.

"What'cha doin' by yourself? You're normally the life of the party." This was true. Kuki had a natural charm that made her irresistible to large gatherings. She loved the lights, the music, the people. Not so much the beer though, but she could ignore that fact as long as she had her friends. That was just Kuki.

"Just thinking."

"'bout what?"

She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Do you ever worry about growing up?" Wally smiled a sad smile.

"Sometimes love, but then I think of how I got you and my friends to grow up with and I don't worry about it. Now come on Kook's, smile for me."

Kuki let a small smile slip.

"Ah, see. You look much prettier when you smile." Wally smile broadened as her cheeks began to stain with a blush.

"Hey guys." The two snuggled teens turned to see Hoagie and Abby. They took a seat by the teens on the rock and cuddled together. Hoagie resting his head in Abby's lap as Abby rested her head against Kuki's leg.

"What time is it?" Hoagie asked, slightly slurring his words. Abby giggled and checked her phone.

"Abby's got 12:05."

Slowly the teens fell into nice silence. Letting the sound of the waves rushing over the sand, sing them to sleep. Kuki quietly began to sing the song that was blasting through the air.

_Forever young,__  
__I wanna be forever young__  
__Do you really want to live forever?__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Forever young I wanna be__  
__Forever young__  
__Do you really want to live forever?__  
__Forever, forever__  
_

Slowly, Wally joined in, followed by Hoagie and finally Abby. They all sang together and in their minds, Nigel was singing with them. They sang their hearts out; telling anyone who would listen that this was their anthem. Their last shred of childhood slowly fleeting away like dust in the wind. They would be young forever.

_Do you really want to live forever?__  
__Forever, forever__  
_

**When I was little, I used to watch KND because it was on when I got home. Now looking back, I can credit that show for giving my last sense of security of innocence.**

**Thanks.**

**Stay Forever Young guys!**


End file.
